2004 Golden Sun Awards Version 2
by Joker's Specter
Summary: Isaac hosts the 2004 Golden Sun Awards. Random awards, interruptions, 'The Jenna Awards', and cookies for trophies. What more could you want? Now with a box of rabid fangirl bones! [Discontinued]
1. 1 Introduction and Award Ceremony

Warning: This contains many spoilers for both games. If you haven't played one of them or both, I suggest skipping this story if you don't want to know what happens in the game.  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_  
  
¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯  
  
-------------------------- /¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\ --------------------------  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::: |Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.| ::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-------------------------- \___________________________________/ --------------------------  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_  
  
¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯  
  
JokersSpecter: Okay, now apparently my last version was a "list" and not a story. So they took it down....  
  
Now I'm re-writing it in more of a "story" format than last time. So...once again...here's "2004 Golden Sun Awards"! (Version 2.....blah...)  
  
Oh yeah, once again, next to the winner's name will be GS 1, GS 2, or GS 1&2 in parenthesis.  
  
(And for those FanFiction.net people who took my story down....you make me mad.... )  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part One - The Introduction]  
  
The lights dimmed. Silence overcame the audience seated. The only noises that could be heard were the sounds of two babies crying in their seats. One was a real baby, the other was Garet.  
  
Suddenly, the spotlight turned on, and shone on center stage, where there was nothing to be seen. The curtains moved slightly, and then parted, and out stepped....a stage hand?  
  
"Sorry folks, we're having technical difficulties...it appears that Isaac isn't here yet," he announced to the audience, who were waiting for any news whatsoever as to why the host was running late.  
  
"How is it a technical problem?" somebody, probably Kraden, shouted from the mass of people seated.  
  
"Well, actually...he just slept in...his alarm clock didn't go off....but uh...yeah...he's coming..." the stage hand replied, then walked backstage again.  
  
Despite the anger that arose in the people, who desperately wanted their awards, everyone stayed seated and calm until the moment that Isaac ran out from behind the curtains, looking exhausted.   
  
"Sorry folks, I uh, had to run all the way here. I missed my ride this morning..." Isaac announced, then he glared at Garet, who just shrugged. Garet was supposed to pick Isaac up and bring him to the show.  
  
"Anyway, now that I'm here, and everyone seems to be eager to start, I think...we'll start!"  
  
There was much applause. All of it from Garet. Everyone else was too impatient to waste time with applause.  
  
"Okay, first off, we have an intro video that I spent hours putting together....most of those hours were spent trying to get it filmed...."  
  
The spotlight turned off, and a big screen lowered behind Isaac. When it reached it's full length, Isaac pulled out a remote control from his pocket, and pushed a button on it. The screen lit up with an image of a tree. Then the camera...or rather the person holding the camera, climbed up the tree and aimed the camera towards a house near the tree. The window that the camera was centered on appeared to be Garet's window. However, the window isn't the interesting thing that was being shown, it was the fact that Garet was spinning in circles wearing what looked like a ballet costume, singing a song that required Garet's voice to be really high pitched.  
  
With a cracking sound, the branch that the camera man was sitting on broke, and then the camera shut off. The lights turned on in the auditorium and every single head turned towards Garet's seat. Garet wasn't there. He was hiding in the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, now back to business. I'd first like to remind you all that I DO NOT make these up as I go..... Yes...I do NOT make them up...as I go... And now, let us start with the rewards!" Isaac said.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Two - Rewards for Everyone! (Except those who didn't win....AKA losers...)]  
  
"Okay, now the first categories we show are going to be one's that reward certain people, not certain events, places, etc. Up first, we have the reward for the 'BEST ENTRANCE'! And the winner is......Alex (GS 1&2)! For his ability to warp in! ...I sure could have used that ability to get here this morning..... The runner up, who gets no prize whatsoever, only his name mentioned, is that Ape thing from the forest, who jumped flawlessly out of those tree stumps! Astounding! Although, it's not quite as good as being able to break apart into particles and reappear right in front of people, as Alex did," Isaac announced. "So Alex, c'mon up and get your trophy!"  
  
The audience went into a frenzy of appluase as a blue haired figure stood up, and walked towards the stage. The figure paused suddenly, then ran back to his seat. Still standing, the figure started to glow, then suddenly he disappeared. Up on stage, Isaac was one confused little host.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Isaac said, scratching his head. Out of no where, Alex appeared in front of up in his cool teleporting manner. This scared Isaac out of his pants and onto the ground. (Not literally out of his pants, mind you.)  
  
"Don't do that!" yelled a wide-eyed Isaac. He glared at Alex, then stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
Alex just smirked. "My reward?" he questioned, holding his hand out.  
  
Isaac growled at him, then walked behind the curtains and pulled out a cart that contained a tray full of trophies. All of them were in the shape of a lighthouse.  
  
"Here," muttered Isaac, handing Alex one of them off the tray. Alex grabbed it, then walked slowly off stage, making sure everyone saw his trophy that he was waving above his head.  
  
"Okay," said Isaac, glaring once again at Alex as he walked off stage, "Next we have the category 'MOST DRAMATIC DEATH'. The winner of this is...that soldier guy (GS 1) who disappeared into nothing after telling a very interesting story of Saturos and Menardi attacking him. The runner up is Karst and Agatio (GS 2) who also disappeared into nothing, but without an interesting story...they basically talked about how cold they were.. Alright soldier guy, let's give you your trophy!"  
  
One of the soldiers in the back row stood up, and walked up to the stage. He smiled and waved to the audience, who was applauding him. When he got onto the stage, he shook Isaac's hand and gracefully accepted his trophy, then returned to his seat.  
  
"The next category," said Isaac as the applause died down, "Is titled 'BEST AT BEING DEAD AND ALIVE', and I think we all know who this goes to! No, I'm not talking about Garet's brain, I'm talking about the three winners, Kyle (Isaac's Dad - GS 1&2) and Jenna's/Felix's Parents (do they have names? - GS 1&2)! They won because of their skills at appearing hidden throughout the entire first game of Golden Sun and the majority of Golden Sun 2! The runner up, Felix, also appeared dead for quite awhile, but eventually showed up in the first game... Alright dad...er...Kyle, I suppose you're going to be accepting the reward?"   
  
Kyle jumped out of his seat and ran up to the stage with a huge smile on his face. When he reached his son, he picked him up and hugged Isaac. When Isaac's feet touched the floor, Isaac motioned for the audience to quiet down. After the noise calmed to a considerable level, Isaac asked his dad a question.   
  
"Okay dad, I mean..Kyle..., we're all dying to know. How did you guys do it? How were you able to make everyone in Vale think you were dead?" Isaac asked.  
  
Kyle's smile broadened. "Well, it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. We had to stay off camera the entire time! It was intense! I didn't know if we could do it much longer. Once I was even tempted to streak past the camera! It was probably the hardest thing I've ever done...pretending to be dead."  
  
Isaac had one more question to ask. "Tell me, where did they put you during the time you were 'dead'?"  
  
"Well, they had these trailers, see. We were supposed to show up every morning during the filming process and stay in the trailers, getting free food and playing video games. It was really hard..."  
  
"I see. I think a man like you deserves TWO trophies, just for being put through such an intense and agonizing process. Please...have another..." said Isaac, holding out two trophies. This brought a tear to Kyle's eyes.  
  
"Thank you son...oh yeah, don't be late for dinner. Your mother's making spaghetti," Kyle said, then walked off stage.  
  
"For the next category, we have the reward for the 'BIGGEST HEAD'! The winner is Tret (GS 1), for his giant tree head! The runner up is Laurel (GS 1), for having another big tree head! Since Tret wasn't able to make it today, due to the fact that he's literally planted in the ground, we are going to send his trophy to him....when we feel like it," said Isaac, throwing the trophy backstage.  
  
"That brings us to the next reward...the 'MOST LOOK-A-LIKE MAIN CHARACTERS'! Now, some confusion can arise with this reward. Although Inn keepers and Shop keepers may look alike, they are not main characters. We're talking about characters that are in your party or the enemy part. So, with that out of the way, we are ready to announce the winners. The winners are....Ivan and Sheba (GS 1&2) for both being small, the same age, having blonde hair, and being Wind Adepts! The runner up pair are Alex and Piers/Picard (Alex - GS 1&2 | Piers/Picard - GS 2) for both being tall, having blue hair, and being Mercury Adepts!" said Isaac. "Okay Ivan and Sheba, come up here on stage!"  
  
Ivan and Sheba stood up from the front row, and jumped up onto the stage. They shook hands with Isaac and turned to wave at the applauding audience.  
  
"Well you two, you guys would make the perfect couple! Haha, well, anyway, here are you trophies! If you get married, you two can put them on the mantle next to eachother, and tell your kids about how you got them. Oh I crack myself up, haha," said Isaac, unaware that Sheba was about to summon up a whirlwind, while Ivan tried to restrain her.  
  
"Now go sit down you two love birds!" Isaac laughed.  
  
Ivan glared at Isaac, shrugged, let go of Sheba, then walked back to his seat. Sheba continued summoning her whirlwind. The end result was not pretty...they had to call an intermission.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Overview]  
  
Best Entrance - Alex | Runner Up - Ape thingy  
  
Most Dramatic Death - Soldier | Runner Up - Karst and Agatio  
  
Best at being Dead and Alive - Kyle and Jenna's/Felix's parents | Runner Up - Felix  
  
Biggest Head - Tret | Runner Up - Laurel  
  
Most Look-A-Like Main Characters - Ivan and Sheba | Runner Up - Alex and Piers/Picard  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
JokersSpecter: Keep your socks on! There's ALOT more to come! (If they don't take down the story AGAIN...)  
  
Review!  
  
JokersSpecter@hotmail.com - E-mail me for whatever or add me to MSN messanger to talk to me. 


	2. 2 Award Ceremony

Warning: This contains many spoilers for both games. If you haven't played one of them or both, I suggest skipping this story if you don't want to know what happens in the game.  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_  
  
¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯  
  
-------------------------- /¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\ --------------------------  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::: |Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.| ::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-------------------------- \___________________________________/ --------------------------  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_  
  
¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯  
  
JokersSpecter: Starting at the end of this chapter, I'll probably take suggestions from reviewers again. I do not require them, but it may help me make new chapters faster.  
  
And now, back to the awards.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Three - More Awards...for People.]  
  
With the stage cleaned up, and Isaac rescued from the ceiling (Sheba's whirlwind decided Isaac should be there), everybody was finally ready to continue with the awards. Everybody, except Sheba. They had to place her in restraints. Although everybody doubted those would keep her from attacking anybody again.  
  
Isaac recovered his microphone from the floor, and resumed where he had left off before he was flung to the ceiling.  
  
"Okay...sorry about that folks... I promise it won't happen again, as long as a certain Wind Adept restrains from doing it..." Isaac said quickly. "Yeah, well, back to the pointless...er...priceless awards. The category is...'LONGEST FALL'. The winner won on account of unknown information, so we just guessed. Anyway, the winner is...Saturos and Menardi(GS 1) for their unknown length of fall down the Venus Lighthouse! Hey, it could have gone on forever for all we know!"  
  
The spotlight swiveled over to the audience, shining on two empty seats.  
  
"Well, yes...it appears that they may still be falling. Although we did send out invitations, so it's their own fault that they aren't here," said Isaac, throwing the trophy behind the curtain. There was a loud thud, and then a scream that followed. Isaac poked his head behind the curtains to see what happened.  
  
"Oh...sorry Ed, you shouldn't be standing there... I'm going to be throwing trophies there.."  
  
Isaac pulled his head back out of the curtains, turned back towards the audience, and said, "Well, uh, the uh, the runner up for the 'LONGEST FALL' category was Sheba(GS 1&2), for falling off of the Venus Lighthouse and falling from the sky. Felix technically JUMPED off of the Venus Lighthouse, so he's not a runner up in this situation. Maybe if there were a longest dive category."  
  
"Moving on, we have the category for 'LONGEST TIME IN THE MAKEUP-ROOM', and the award sadly goes to Garet (GS 1&2), for using an unknown number of Gel to spike his hair. The runner up would be anybody from the town of Prox (GS 1&2), for their nifty coloring. C'mon Garet, don't waste time now."  
  
Garet, who had recently returned from hiding in the bathroom, ran up to the front of the stage and jumped up without using the stairs. A mistake on his part, because his shoes didn't have much traction on the stage and he slipped right off again. Getting up, he slowly walked up the stairs while rubbing the new bump on the back of his head.  
  
"Here Garet," said Isaac, "Now go back to your seat before you hurt yourself again."  
  
Garet quietly obeyed like a large, obedient, slightly stupid dog, but not without doing another clumsy act. He tripped while walking down the stairs.  
  
Isaac shook his head while Garet ran off to his seat, then said, "Well, the next category is actually one of my favorite, just cause I won it (GS 1&2). The category is....'BEST DRESSED'! I won cause my cool scarf that I got. Apparently not many main characters wear scarfs, so I'm unique. The runner up is pretty much anybody with a cape (GS 1&2), cause capes are cool."  
  
The proud Isaac took the two steps to the Award Cart, making it seem like he was in a parade, and grabbed his trophy.  
  
"Yes well, as much as I'd like to give a speech, we are short on time...I think... but still we must move on! Next category up, we have the 'PERSON LOVED TOO MUCH TO HATE' award! The winner won just because I thought so! And the winner is...Mia (GS 1&2)! I mean, c'mon, she heals sick people, and she's sooooo nice! Who could hate her? Uh..yeah, the runner up is..my mom, Dora (GS 1&2), for well..being my mom."  
  
Mia walked up to the stage, her face both red and beaming. She gracefully accepted her award, mouthed thank you to the audience, and went back to her seat.  
  
"Yes, well, the next award," Isaac announced, "is the award for being the 'MOST CONFUSED', and just like our winner, this one is a no-brainer. The winner is, Garet (GS 1&2) for asking too many questions! The runner up is...uh...the author? I'm sorry, but yeah, says he's the runner up...hmmm...it's apparently because the puzzles in the game confused him. Well, enough about puzzles, let's give the award to the puzzled! C'mon up Garet! ... Again..."  
  
Garet ran up the the stage, making sure to take the stairs this time, and took his award from Isaac, mentally wishing he could beat Isaac up for taking a crack at him.   
  
"Later...when the show is over," Garet thought to himself.  
  
Garet slowly went back to his seat, making a list of everyone who was laughing at him.  
  
"The next award is kinda disturbing, but since I'm the host, I have to say it. The category is....'WORST DRESSED' and the winners are the Monsters (GS 1&2) for wearing no clothes most of the time. They couldn't be here tonight because we killed them all. So, since they don't exist, the award goes to the runner up, which is the Djinn, for also being naked!" Isaac said, shuddering when he finished.  
  
72 Djinn appeared almost out of nowhere, and fought eachother for their trophy. They compromised by taking 72 trophies off of the tray, and quickly disappeared in flames, water, bursts of wind, and into the ground.  
  
Isaac stood speechless for a few moments, then turned to the audience. "Well...um...as you can see folks, we are uh... out of trophies...so we are going to call a short intermission while I run in the back and uh...'make' some more. Um...bye!" Isaac said, then quickly bolted back behind the curtains. The audience quickly started to fall asleep. Garet was the first one to do so.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Overview]  
  
Longest Fall - Saturos and Menardi | Runner Up - Sheba  
  
Longest Time in the Make-Up Room - Garet | Runner Up - People from Prox  
  
Best Dressed - Isaac | Runner Up - Anybody with a cape  
  
Person Loved too much to Hate - Mia | Runner Up - Dora  
  
Most Confused - Garet | Runner Up - The Author  
  
Worst Dressed - Monsters | Runner Up - Djinn  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
JokersSpecter: Yes well, please review. This was an effortless chapter, I'll give you that, but it still took a good 15 minutes of my life, and I would like to see some responses to it. Well, enough said here.   
  
Review!  
  
JokersSpecter@hotmail.com - E-mail me for whatever or add me to MSN messanger to talk to me about nothing in particular...unless you WANT it to be something in particular, yes, I talk about certain subjects if I must. 


	3. 3 Award Ceremony

Warning: This contains many spoilers for both games. If you haven't played one of them or both, I suggest skipping this story if you don't want to know what happens in the game.  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_  
  
¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯  
  
-------------------------- /¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\ --------------------------  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::: |Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.| ::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-------------------------- \___________________________________/ --------------------------  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_  
  
¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯  
  
JokersSpecter: Well, for all of you out there in Golden Sun land who still haven't read it, I started a new humor/parody story that has actually created quite an impact. Chapter 1 recieved 27 reviews! Go me!  
  
Anyway, if you go check it out, it's CRITICAL that you read the author's note before the chapter. It's VERY important. If you don't, then you won't understand what's going on.  
  
And now, back to our regular story writing that won't drive me insane while writing it. ^^  
  
(The new humor/parody story takes quite a lot of my sanity.)  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Four - We return you to your regular program.]  
  
About fourty minutes after Isaac had left the stage, he returned with a cart full of crude trophies that resemebled something along the lines of garbage. They appeared to be made purely from Q-tips. Still, they had the likeness of the others in the sense that they at least looked like the lighthouses.  
  
"Yes...well, I won't leave you all hanging any more," said Isaac, "Although...you know...you aren't LITERALLY hanging, haha...yes, well. Jokes behind us. The next category is 'MOST LIKELY TO STAR IN HIS/HER OWN GAME'! And the winner actually kind of shocked me! The winner is... Doom Dragon(GS 2)! Why? Because he's so cool! You could like, fly around as him, and shoot things with his three heads! Uh...runner up is Sheba(GS 1&2), because she could go on an adventure to find out where she came from."  
  
"Okay, now, as you know, or at least those of you that completed the second game. Doom Dragon is actually my dad and Jenna's parents. So once again, my dad will be recieving the award."  
  
A round of applause sounded as Isaac's dad stood up from the crowd. He walked on to the stage, smiling proudly.  
  
This time there were no questions, it was just give and recive the masterfully crafted Q-tip trophy. Kyle was pleased his son knew arts and crafts so well, but he didn't say anything. He wanted to get home. He was getting hungry.  
  
Almost as quickly as he was on the stage, Kyle got off, and Isaac was ready to announce the next category.  
  
"Next, we have the 'MOST INSANE VILLAIN' award. In a surprising twist, it was the Djinn(GS 1&2) who won! For uh...it says here, for looking so innocently cute, then turning around and attacking us... Well, yes, that is true. I thought they'd be nice all the time. Anyway, the runner up are the guys that guard the summons(GS 2).  
  
Isaac braced himself for another Djinn swarm, but amazingly, it was only the 18 Venus Djinn who appeared.  
  
"The Mercury Djinn didn't want to be swabbed up by the Q-tips, the Mars Djinn didn't want to burn the trophies, and the Jupiter Djinn didn't want to blow them away. So that's why it's just us," announced one of the Djinn, probably Flint.  
  
"Oh...well... Yeah, that explains the lack of you little guys swarming the stage. Alright, take a trophy. ONE trophy though! I spent a lot of time on those!" Isaac said.  
  
The Djinn exchanged glances. Then, the one that spoke before walked up, and grabbed a trophy in his mouth. All the Djinn disappeared into the ground at the same time.  
  
Isaac counted the Q-tip trophies to make sure the Djinni didn't take an extra one.   
  
"okay, seems they only took one this time. That leaves plenty for more awards. Okay, next category is.... Oh man, not this one... Okay, well, the next category is 'STUPIDEST DJINN NAME', and the winner is Eddy, the runner up being Luff. However, I think we'll just skip this one, because I honestly don't want to see the Djinn again for awhile."   
  
Isaac ripped up the card he was reading from, and moved on to the next card.  
  
"Next category," he said, "Is the 'BIGGEST KLUTZ' category. This one is actually a given. It's Garet(GS 1&2) for falling through my roof a few times, and other things that shall remain unmentioned. Runner up is that Lighthouse worker(GS 2) who tripped while running away from Alex. Yes, well, to save your time of walking up here Garet, I think I'll just leave a pile of your trophies on the stage here, because I have a feeling you will be getting a lot."  
  
A loud "Woohoo!" could be heard coming from the crowd.  
  
"Oh, and speaking of which, the next category you also won. Garet(GS 1&2) has won the award for the 'MOST LIKELY TO FAIL A TEST' category," said Isaac, taking another trophy off the cart and placing on the ground next to Garet's other trophy.  
  
"The runner up for that category is Piers/Picard for his lack of knowledge of the world outside of Lemuria. Moving on..."  
  
Isaac shuffled his cards around.  
  
"Next category... Uh, well, this is odd. Never heard of this game before... Well, the next category is 'MOST LIKELY TO APPEAR IN THE NEXT SMASH BROTHERS GAME'. And for reasons unknown. I(GS 1&2) seem to have won... Alex (GS 1&2) took runner up because apparently the game takes the main good guys and bad guys from alot of games... Huh, how about that? Well, I won't take a trophy, because I made some extra ones for me and they're in the back right now... So, once again... Moving on," announced Isaac.  
  
Isaac went through his cards again, apparently looking for a good category. He spent a few minutes doing this.  
  
"Folks, I'm sorry to say, but I've run out of categories for now. I'll be uh...right back...with more..." Isaac said. Then he dropped all the cards he was holding on the ground, and once again, disappeared behind the curtains.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Overview]  
  
Most Likely To Star In His/Her Own Game - Doom Dragon | Runner Up - Sheba  
  
Most Insane Villain - Djinn | Runner Up - Guys Guarding the Summons  
  
Stupidest Djinn Name - Eddy | Runner Up - Luff  
  
Biggest Klutz - Garet | Runner Up - Lighthouse Worker  
  
Most Likely To Fail A Test - Garet | Runner Up - Piers/Picard  
  
Most Likely To Appear In The Next Smash Brothers Game - Isaac | Runner Up - Alex  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
JokersSpecter: Kinda short... I'll bring more eventually.  
  
Review!  
  
JokersSpecter@hotmail.com - E-mail me for whatever or add me to MSN messenger to talk to me about stuff. 


	4. 4 Award Ceremony New Host!

Warning: This contains many spoilers for both games. If you haven't played one of them or both, I suggest skipping this story if you don't want to know what happens in the game.  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_  
  
¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯  
  
-------------------------- /¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\ --------------------------  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::: |Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.| ::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-------------------------- \___________________________________/ --------------------------  
  
_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_  
  
¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯=¯  
  
JokersSpecter: Time to put on some music that's funny and/or cool....  
  
Maybe the Punk remix of "Barby Girl"? ...Nahh.... I'll go with the punk remix of "Ghostbusters"...for old time's sake.  
  
...I miss those old shows...  
  
Transformers...Ninja Turtles...Masters of the Universe...X-Men... The so-called "new series" of these shows just don't cut it for me.  
  
...LIGHT BULB! I'll listen to the Ninja Turtles theme song!  
  
......I don't suppose any of you remember Transformers or Masters of the Universe (Old Series)? You should at LEAST have seen Ninja Turtles. (The older series.)  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...Man, the Weezer remix of Britney Spears' "Hit me baby one more time" is hilarious.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Five - Once again, I give you........... The People!]  
  
Few precious minutes had passed without Isaac. People were beginning to get restless again. Without warning, Jenna jumped up out of her seat.  
  
"ARGH! I can't take it anymore!" she screamed, nearly pulling out her hair. "ISAAC! Get out here now!"  
  
Another minute passed. Jenna's face went red with anger.   
  
"Okay, that's how you wanna play it? Fine!" The Mars Adept marched up to the stage, jumped up, and ran behind the curtains.  
  
"Alright! Where are you?!" came the voice of Jenna.  
  
Another minute passed, filled only with more rants from Jenna. Apparently she hadn't found Isaac yet.  
  
Then, out of nowhere...a phone rang.  
  
"Huh? What the..." said Jenna from behind the curtains.  
  
The ringing stopped. "Hello?" said Jenna. "....Isaac?! What are you doi- WHAT?! Are you insane?! You're supposed to be hosting this show! ...Uh huh...yeah... Well...how much will I get payed? No...no...it's gotta be more than that.... Uhhh, yeah, that'll work. Well, where'd you put the cards? ...You're kidding...I have to make up my own? Oh, you mean there's still a few left? Well...alright...just don't forget you said you'd pay me."  
  
A moment passed, before Jenna emerged from the curtains.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm proud to announce, that I'm your new host! Due to some uh...difficulties.....Isaac will no longer be here tonight. Uh..." Jenna shuffled through the cards in her hands.  
  
"It uh...seems that...I have some awards to give out..." said the Mars Adept quietly. "And...well...I guess I should get started on them."  
  
Jenna scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Wow....Isaac.....has really, really horrible handwriting."  
  
Nearly everyone in the audience who had the ability to do so, raised an eyebrow. Jenna shook her head, and dropped a few cards on the floor.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I can only read a few of these.... So those that I can read, I'll read off really fast... That way, we can get to my own thought up awards quicker!"  
  
Everyone cheered at the word "quicker".  
  
"Um...let me see. First category it says here... 'MOST LIKELY TO BECOME A MILLIONAIRE', and the winner is Kraden(GS 1&2)...for his vast knowledge of science. Runner up is Piers/Picard(GS 2), because if they decided to sell their water from Lemuria...they'd be rich. Uh...I guess...come up here now Kraden?"  
  
Kraden stood up in his seat.  
  
"Wait wait, actually, I have a MUCH better idea!" Jenna exclaimed.  
  
Kraden got a confused look on his face.  
  
"Garet! Get up here!"  
  
Garet, confused, stood up and walked up to the stage. A few people laughed at him, because they knew something bad was about to happen.  
  
"Um...yes?" whispered Garet when he was next to Jenna.  
  
Jenna smiled. "I'm going to have you run all the trophies to the people in their seats."  
  
Garet groaned. "Awww! You're kidding, right?"  
  
Jenna shook her head. "Nope, not kidding. Your first task is to take one of the trophies to Kraden."  
  
Sighing, Garet grabbed a trophy. He forgot they were delicate, and it broke apart in his hands.  
  
"Uh...oops..." muttered Garet. He grabbed another one, more careful this time, and walked off the stage towards Kraden with it.  
  
"Okay," said Jenna, "next we have a category for...oh great...another Djinn one... Okay, next category is the 'EASIEST DJINNI TO GET' and...well...personally, I think this is a stupid category, but it's on the card...so it's official. The winner is Flint(GS 1&2), runner up is Echo(GS 2)."  
  
Once again, a familiar Venus Djinni appeared almost out of nowhere.   
  
"Wow, who knew we were so popular?" Flint stated, grabbing a trophy. With a bow to the audience, he disappeared.  
  
Garet joined Jenna again on stage, completing the short mission of giving Kraden a trophy.  
  
"Alright, what's next?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Jenna looked down at the cards. "Uhh...'EASIEST TO MISGUIDE'... Piers/Picard(GS 2)?? Wha? Oh, it's cause they're not as experienced with the rest of Weyard like everyone else..."  
  
Garet looked down at the cards and scratched his head. "Who's the runner up?" he asked.  
  
Jenna turned to Garet and grinned. "You(GS 1&2)," she said.  
  
"Me?! Wha?? Where's Isaac! I need to talk to him!"  
  
Jenna turned away from Garet. "I'm sorry to say this....but....he's dead...."  
  
Garet's face went white. "Wh...he's....dead? How....what happened?!" Garet asked, obviously in shock.  
  
Jenna looked back at Garet. "See? that proves Isaac's point of you being the easiest to misguide. You actually believed he's dead... He's actually at his house right now...not sure what, but he said he'll be back later," said Jenna, trying hard to stop laughing.  
  
"Oh...okay...yeah... I guess I see your point. I s'pose I am a little gullible.... Well, okay, lemme get that trophy to Piers/Picard."  
  
Garet wandered off stage with a trophy in his hand, ready to give it to Piers/Picard, while Jenna moved on to the next category.  
  
"Um...'MOST LIKELY TO BE JUMPED AFTER SCHOOl' is Kraden(GS 1&2)...cause he's smarter than everyone else, and he's always right... Oh, and he's annoying. Uh...and he always tries to prove everyone wrong... Yeah, well, anyhow. Take the trophy to him Garet."  
  
Garet wandered up on stage, staggering slightly as his foot hit the stairs. "I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!"  
  
Jenna nodded. "Good. Runner up for this category...uh, Ivan and Sheba(GS 1&2), cause nobody likes to have their minds read," she said.  
  
As quickly as he could, Garet ran the trophy to Kraden, who glared at Garet. Apparently the current category didn't please him.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Overview]  
  
Most Likely To Become A Millionaire - Kraden | Runner Up - Piers/Picard  
  
Easiest Djinn To Get - Flint | Runner Up - Echo  
  
Easiest To Misguide - Piers/Picard | Runner Up - Garet  
  
Most Likely To Be Jumped After School - Kraden | Runner Up - Ivan and Sheba  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
JokersSpecter: I apologize for the lack of categories and really stupid ending to this chapter. I wanted to get it up before I passed out of exhaustion. So, until next time... Treasure your food...you'll never know how much you miss it until it's gone.  
  
Review!  
  
JokersSpecter@hotmail.com - E-mail me for whatever or add me to MSN messenger to talk to me about stuff. 


	5. 5 Award Ceremony

Warning: This contains many spoilers for both games. If you haven't played one of them or both, I suggest skipping this story if you don't want to know what happens in the game.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
JokersSpecter: Dododo... I'm kinda in a mellow mood right now..  
  
I'm on the pain killers! Hehehehehehe!  
  
Maybe I shouldn't be writing right now..  
  
Bleh, it's humor... Doesn't matter when if I write it while drugged up.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Six - Trophies are Pointless]  
  
"Sooo... Only three more awards that I can actually read... I guess I better get through them quick, huh?" asked Jenna, talking to herself.  
  
Garet dragged himself up on the stage. He'd been out of shape for quite awhile, and running back and forth wasn't exactly a jog through the park for him. Although...in his current condition...a jog through the park wouldn't be too easy..  
  
"Three more? Good!" exclaimed Garet, grinning. "That means I get to stop running trophies back and forth, right?"  
  
Jenna nodded, still looking at the card. "Yeah, unless I come up with my own that require trophies though."  
  
Garet sighed, dropping his head. "Yeah...guess I'll have to go get me some energy drinks then."  
  
"No, don't bother with that. We're down to one trophy."  
  
The tray that used to be overloaded with the Q-tip trophies, was now empty, except for one single trophy sitting in the middle.  
  
"Huh...you're right..." said Garet.  
  
"Yep...maybe we can use the trophies from your pile..." Jenna said, eyeing Garet's pile of trophies.  
  
"NO! MY TROPHIES!" Garet shouted. He jumped for his trophies, trying to cover them. His hastiness almost caused him to crush the fragile trophies.  
  
"Garet, I was just kidding y'know... I wouldn't take something you've earned and give it to somebody else," said Jenna, looking down at Garet and shaking her head.  
  
"Oh... Okay, good then. Well, what do we do then? We've got to come up with three trophies fast."  
  
Jenna shook her head. "Nah, reading through this, it seems that Isaac wins one of the next categories... So I guess...since he's not here..." Jenna shrugged. "Looks like he doesn't get a trophy."  
  
Garet nodded in agreement. "Alright, so...we still need one more."  
  
Looking around the large stage, Jenna's eyes fell on the remaining trophy. Suddenly, and Idea struck her.  
  
"Hey! What if we just break that trophy in two? That works, right?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she walked forward and grabbed ahold of the trophy."  
  
Garet raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess so... Go ahead I guess."  
  
Jenna nodded, and gripped both ends of the trophy. With one smooth motion, she broke the trophy in two equal pieces. "There, that should be good."  
  
Jenna walked over to the microphone.  
  
"Alright! We're back folks! Lessee here... Next category goes to whoever 'NEEDS A STRATEGY GUIDE THE MOST', and the winner is Isaac(GS 1&2)! The reason, is strategy guide would have helped him realize that Felix's intentions were good... So they wouldn't have had to go through all that cat and mouse stuff in the first game. However, since Isaac isn't here, we can't give the award away. The runner up was Felix(GS 1&2), because a strategy guide would have helped him realize that Alex's intentions were BAD..." Jenna said.  
  
"Well, now that that's over...next category...is the 'MOST LIKELY TO BECOME A TREASURE HUNTER' category. The winner is Sheba(GS 1&2)! Reason? Because she uses reveal!"  
  
Garet walked up and tapped Jenna on the shoulder. "So does Ivan(GS 1&2) though."  
  
Jenna nodded. "I know...that's why he's the runner up. Sheba placed first though, because she doesn't know where she came from...so chances are she'd go on some sort of adventure to find them...finding treasure along the way."  
  
Garet scratched his head. "Oh yeah...makes sense."  
  
"Of course it does. Now run this to Sheba."  
  
Grabbing the trophy, Garet nodded, then ran off to give the trophy to Sheba.  
  
"Next category.. 'BEST AT KEEPING A SECRET'. The winner is Alex(GS 1&2). Heh, it's so true... I didn't even realize what his intentions were until the very end. Uhh...runner up is my very own brother, Felix(GS 1&2)! Cause..well...he never really told Isaac why he wanted to light the lighthouses until the middle of the second game."  
  
Garet stumbled back up on stage. "Here, gimme the other half. I'll run it to Alex, then I'm going back to my seat... You're on your own after this."  
  
Jenna smiled, saying, "Fair enough, I get all the money that way."  
  
Garet groaned. "Aww! Well...I'm too tired to care right now..." He took the trophy out of Jenna's hands, then went to give it to Alex.  
  
Jenna smiled, and openened her arms. "Well folks, looks like we're out of the regular categories! Now, should I do my own? Hmm...kind of a tough choice huh?"  
  
Pacing back and forth, Jenna seemed to be in a deep thinking process. Until..  
  
"Got it! My own categories won't be for people! They'll be for other things! Like...well...random stuff!" she exclaimed happily. The audience all stared at her.  
  
"Eh, well, I'll have to go in the back for a moment... So I can write them up on paper... Um, I'll be back soon...." Jenna smiled, waved to the audience, then bolted off into the curtains.  
  
Everyone in the audience (by everyone, I mean EVERYONE) started to yell. They weren't happy with being put off yet again. A few minutes passed, and Jenna poked her head out of the curtains.  
  
"Hey! Quiet! I can't think with you all making that noise!" she shouted.  
  
Somebody told her to hurry up.  
  
"Hey, patience! Have...somebody put on a sort of half time show or something... Geez..." Jenna disappeared behind the curtains yet again.  
  
In the audience, sitting quietly in a seat, was a person ready to take up the challenge of putting on a half time show.  
  
She just needed to have the restraints removed.  
  
"Somebody get me out of these things!" shouted Sheba. "I'll do a half time act!"  
  
The majority of the people chose to ignore her. They weren't exactly the type to enjoy being carried around in a tornado.  
  
Half an hour passed, and Jenna came out, with a large stack of cards.   
  
"Alright! We're ready!" said Jenna, smiling.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Overview]  
  
Needs A Strategy Guide The Most - Isaac | Runner Up - Felix  
  
Most Likely To Become A Treasure Hunter - Sheba | Runner Up - Ivan  
  
Best At Keeping A Secret - Alex | Runner Up - Felix  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
JokersSpecter: My eyes hurt... Don't ask why...cause I don't have an answer..  
  
Yeah... I'ma work on my other fics now..  
  
Oh yeah...for some reason, whenever I end a sentence in "..." it turns it into an HR tag...anybody know why?  
  
Review!  
  
JokersSpecter@hotmail.com - E-mail me for whatever or add me to MSN messenger to talk to me about stuff. 


	6. 6 The Jenna Awards

Warning: This contains many spoilers for both games. If you haven't played one of them or both, I suggest skipping this story if you don't want to know what happens in the game.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
JokersSpecter: Yes, well, this chapter will be...um...different. It will also be, by far, the shortest chapter in this story. I'm hoping I can update this again within two or three days, that is...unless I don't get a lot of time on my hands. Homework and sleep may stop me from updating when I plan on it.  
  
Let's hope for the best, shall we?  
  
Enjoy!  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Seven - Huh...wait, so who do we give the trophies to? Wha? There are no trophies?]  
  
Jenna marched up to the microphone, holding the stack of cards in her hands like they were fragile objects...or Q-Tip Trophies. Y'know...cause those are fragile too...  
  
"Okay, now...the categories I've come up with are...well, they're very different from what we've been hearing previously. My categories are...well...how do I put this..." said Jenna, putting her finger under her chin.  
  
"Um..well...I guess they're pointless... Yeah, no trophies required... Well, I'll just start reading them off to give you an example. Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
There was a resounding "yes" throughout the audience. Clearly, the people wanted to hurry up with the program.  
  
"Well, okay then! I actually think this will be more effective with an overhead. So, I'll be back in ten seconds!" said Jenna, smiling to the audience. The audience simply glared back.  
  
Jenna quickly ran behind the curtains. A few seconds later, she returned with a machine...the "overhead" as she called it. She plugged the machine in, and turned it on. Next, she lowered the large screen that Isaac had previously used to show his introduction movie. The one with Garet singing and dancing.  
  
"Alrighty, now this way will be MUCH easier for all of us. Unless you're blind that is..." Jenna said, putting her hand on the overhead.  
  
In the audience, somebody groaned. Apparently a blind person had found his way in...  
  
"If you ARE blind, then have someone next to you read off what it says..." said Jenna quickly. "Okay," she continued, "Now I'll go ahead and put the card on the overhead here...and there! Read the first 'Jenna Award'"!  
  
This is what showed up on the screen:  
  
_________  
  
BIGGEST REASON TO GIVE UP PLAYING GOLDEN SUN: They talk far too much....  
  
Reason: Well, don't YOU think the speech sequences are a little too long?  
  
-  
  
Runner up: Trying to find that last Djinni...  
  
Reason: They can be anywhere! Argh!!!!  
  
_________  
  
Jenna turned to look at the audience. The audience lifted their heads to look at the screen. Jenna was smiling, the audience wasn't.  
  
"Isn't that great?" asked Jenna. "This way, we get the amusement, without the annoyance of giving out the trophies!"  
  
A few people in the audience agreed with what she was saying (that is...the people who weren't destined to win a trophy...) while some others thought she was nuts.  
  
"Wait, so we don't get anymore trophies??" asked Garet loudly.  
  
"Nope. No more trophies. At least, not until Isaac returns...." said Jenna.  
  
Before anybody else could say anything, Jenna switched the cards on the overhead. The next card showed this:  
  
_________  
  
BIGGEST REASON TO KEEP PLAYING GOLDEN SUN: Deep, engaging, beautiful story with awesome graphics to top it off.  
  
Reason: It keeps your eyes glued to the screen.  
  
-  
  
Runner up: Fun Characters that people can relate to.  
  
Reason: Jenna's the coolest.  
  
_________  
  
Jenna smiled at the last line. It was the most pefect line ever. Nothing could top it off.  
  
"Okay, well. With those two examples aside...what do you people think?" asked Jenna, turning to look at the audience once again.  
  
Garet was the first to speak. "I think it's stupid. I want more trophies," he said, standing up. He already had quite a few trophies. A few people nodded in agreement with what he had said.  
  
Jenna sighed. "Garet, it's up to Isaac to provide the trophies. He's not here, so I'm filling in the best way I can think of... With more awards that aren't...actually...y'know...awards."  
  
"I agree with your tactic Jenna...but, perhaps if you told us when Isaac would be returning, we'd be more at ease..." said Kraden.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, I don't know when he'll be back. He just said he's working on something that was important, and that I should stay here and keep you guys occupied with my own categories. He never said I had to give out trophies...or make the categories have winners," Jenna said.  
  
Holding up another card, Jenna replaced it with the current one showing on the screen. "Now, back to the 'Jenna Awards'! Aren't they just awesome?"  
  
_________  
  
BEST WEAPON: Sol Blade.  
  
Reason: Dude...how else are you gonna play baseball in that game? Especially when the ball is a flaming meteor type thing.  
  
-  
  
Runner Up: Wooden Stick.  
  
Reason: It's a classic.   
  
_________  
  
"Ah yes, my old wooden stick.. I remember that... Good times...good times." said Jenna to nobody in particular. "Hmmm, now what's the next one I should do?" Jenna searched through her cards. About a third of the way through, she selected one. "Here's a good one."  
  
She quickly switched the cards, dropping the older ones on the floor.  
  
_________  
  
MOST HEROIC MOMENT: Beating the Doom Dragon. (3 headed dragon, Last boss for Golden Sun 2)  
  
Reason: It just feels great.  
  
-  
  
Runner Up: Beating the Fusion Dragon. (2 headed dragon, last boss for Golden Sun 1)  
  
Reason: It just feels nice.  
  
_________  
  
Jenna turned around to the audience, half expecting them to be grinning like little kids. Some of them were smiling, but most had blank expressions.  
  
"Well, this is shaping up to be a fun day!" exclaimed Jenna.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Overview]  
  
Uhhh, no trophies were given out, so this section doesn't need to be filled.  
  
Maybe when Isaac returns, we'll bring it back. Until then, this section will be scrapped...  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
JokersSpecter: Ah yes, there, you have the gist of the "Jenna Awards" now. Next chapter will feature quite a lot. This is where suggestions will come in handy! ^^  
  
Uh, oh yeah. I'm putting up a new fic.. It's a parody of the Wizard of Oz, so go read it. I have great plans for it. ^^;  
  
Review!  
  
JokersSpecter@hotmail.com - E-mail me for whatever or add me to MSN messenger to talk to me about stuff. 


	7. 7 The Jenna Awards

Warning: This contains many spoilers for both games. If you haven't played one of them or both, I suggest skipping this story if you don't want to know what happens in the game.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joker: Whee... Fun, right?  
  
Hey, add me to MSN messenger! I'm in a talking mood!  
  
^^;  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Eight - The "Jenna Awards"]  
  
"No offense Jenna," said Ivan, standing up in the middle of the audience (though it didn't make too much of a difference, because of his short stature), "but I think the award show was better with Isaac here, giving out trophies."  
  
Jenna glared at Ivan. After a few moments, she surprised everyone when she gave out a short chuckle. "Yeah...you're right... I wouldn't mind getting a trophy right now myself..."  
  
"So...you'll call Isaac then, and have him come back?" asked Ivan hopefully.  
  
Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Wha? No way! This is my time to shine, whether you like it or not!"  
  
When she said "not", she slapped down another card, giving the audience half of what they wanted...awards.  
  
_________  
  
COOLEST TOWN: Garoh  
  
Reason: They've got werewolves! That's so cool!  
  
-  
  
Runner up: Tolbi.  
  
Reason: You get to show off how cool you are in Colosso here.  
  
_________  
  
"Ha! Take that!" shouted Jenna. "I bet you weren't expecting an award for a town!"  
  
A few people said "Meh...", while others just tipped their heads to one side, trying to figure out where Jenna was going with her taunting.  
  
"Err...um...next award!"  
  
_________  
  
BEST REASON TO BE CURSED: To have that higher damage.  
  
Reason: Even though you're cursed, you do insane damage.  
  
-  
  
Runner Up: It's funny.   
  
Reason: Well, it is, right?  
  
_________  
  
"Huzzah!" shouted Jenna, switching cards before anybody had a chance to comment.  
  
_________  
  
WEIRDEST NUMBER OF GOLD PIECES FOUND: 666.   
  
Reason: What the.... o_O  
  
-  
  
Runner Up: 1.   
  
Reason: ARGH! Ripped me off!  
  
_________  
  
Jenna started cracking up on this one. She literally fell to the floor, holding her stomache and laughing until she cried.  
  
"It's so funny! 666! That's like, an omen that we were gonna die!" she laughed. A few people in the audience coughed.  
  
"Oh..." said Jenna, standing up and wiping her yes. "Sorry, just...that's so funny... Uh, yes...next award...."  
  
_________  
  
COOLEST SONG: Saturos Battle music.   
  
Reason: It feels like the song that should be played when you're in a massive battle, making it that much cooler.  
  
-  
  
Runner Up: Common Battle Song.  
  
Reason: It's gotta be one of the best battle music I've ever heard in an RPG for common battles.  
  
_________  
  
"Y'know...I always wondered where the music was coming from when we were fighting... It kinda creeps me out...y'know? It's like, something big is happening, outside of our battle... Like we're small, insignificant objects in a vast world.... Eh...next..." said Jenna, yawning a little at her own speech.  
  
_________  
  
MOST SURPRISING MOMENT: Finding out that there are even more Djinn to find!  
  
Reason: That happened to me so much... It's like pokemon...y'know? Gotta catch 'em all...  
  
-  
  
Runner Up: Finding out that Hama is Ivan's older sister. (Golden Sun 2)  
  
Reason: THEY DON'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE! How weird is that? I was actually expecting Sheba to be his sister...  
  
_________  
  
Jenna shrugged. She didn't really have a comment for this one, and the audience was at a lack of words as well.  
  
Holding up a card, Jenna said, "Next..."  
  
_________  
  
BIGGEST REASON YOU KNOW YOU LIKE THIS GAME: You're reading a fan fiction on it.  
  
Reason: Because you know you like it.  
  
-  
  
Runner Up: Because you've made it this far through the fan fiction.  
  
Reason: Because you know you like it.  
  
_________  
  
Jenna scratched her head. "Eh? I didn't put this in here...what the heck is "Fan Fiction? ...Oh well...next!"  
  
"Wait!" shouted Garet, jumping up on stage.  
  
Jenna pushed him away. "No, go sit back down. I'm not done yet." Jenna returned to replacing the current card with a new one.  
  
"No, I seriously mean wait!" exclaimed Garet, grabbing her hand.  
  
Sighing, Jenna turned to glare at Garet. "Okay, what?" she said with an angry tone, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Um...I gotta go to the bathroom... Don't start until I get back!" he yelled, running down the aisle and disappearing out the door.  
  
"...Okay, I seriously don't wanna wait for him..." said Jenna, going back to switching the cards.  
  
"Err, actually..." said someone from the audience. "I've got to take a bathroom break as well..."  
  
Jenna threw her hands up in the air furiously. "Fine!! Go to the bathroom! Go buy food! Go to sleep and come back tomorrow, I don't care!!"  
  
Glaring one last time at the audience, Jenna, spun on her heel, and disappeared behind the curtains, gripping her cards tightly in her hand.  
  
Kraden stood up from his seat. "Well, I think I'll go grab a bite to eat! Anyone care to join me?  
  
A few hands rose up.  
  
"Good! We can try my new alchemy experiment I've concucted to put on our food!"  
  
The hands quickly dropped one by one. Kraden looked around, shrugged, pulled out a vial of some green liquid, and then walked out of the room.  
  
Before anybody else could get up to leave, Alex rose from his seat in the audience, and quickly ran to the door. Attempting to keep everyone from leaving, he shut the doors. After locking them, he turned around and faced the audience.  
  
"Now, I'm sure some of you wish to leave...however, I would like to see this show get to the end, and quickly...so I'm afraid I can't allow anymore interruptions. Those who are outside, stay outside. At least until Isaac returns. Now if somebody would kindly go alert Jenna that we are ready to continue..." said the Mercury Adept, smiling and crossing his arms.  
  
A moment of silence passed, putting most people in a nervous state. Slowly, Felix rose from his seat.  
  
"I suppose I'll go tell her then," he said, avoiding eye contact with Alex.  
  
At a snail's pace, Felix walked up to the stage. He could feel the stare's of the audience on him as he parted the curtain, and slowly walked into the back.  
  
A minute passed with no noise from the back room. Then suddenly...  
  
"Hey! There's a Gamcube back here?! Why am I watching the stupid award show when I could be playing this?!" shouted the voice of Felix. Not a second later, a voice belonging to Jenna told him to shut up.  
  
"Do you want the whole crowd to be back here, asking for a turn to play?!" yelled Jenna, not realizing the volume of her own voice.  
  
"Err...yeah...sorry. Um, we're ready for you again...Alex solved the problem.  
  
Jenna's face appeared from the curtains.  
  
"Oh...I see..." she said, then pulled her head back behind the curtains. "Okay, go sit down then...and remember...there is NO Gamecube...got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
The two siblings walked through the curtains, parting at the middle of the stage. Felix walked back to his seat, while Jenna went back to the overhead.  
  
"Okay! It seems we're ready again!" Jenna exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"Next award!"  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
Joker: Huh...I think I may have fallen asleep once or twice while writing this... It also doesn't help that I've had the material and everything for this ready for about three days... Ehehe...yeah, I'ma go work on my other stories now. Oh yeah...one more thing... I'll start using suggestions once I run out of my own ideas...which should be sometime in the next two chapters. ^^  
  
Peace out! God bless!  
  
Review!  
  
JokersSpecter@hotmail.com - E-mail me for whatever or add me to MSN messenger to talk to me about stuff. 


	8. 8 The Jenna Awards

Warning: This contains many spoilers for both games. If you haven't played one of them or both, I suggest skipping this story if you don't want to know what happens in the game.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joker: Yo! Check out www.darkmonkey.com! I've managed to make a Golden Sun comic, and it will be updated weekly! Support from people would be nice!  
  
If you can't get to the site, it's either from: My friend (who owns the site) hasn't "opened" it yet to the public, or you have to LEAVE www.fanfiction.net, and then try it. Both problems have been run into before...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Nine - The "Jenna Awards"...still... I don't think they'll come back next year.]  
  
_________  
  
BEST WAY TO TAKE A BREAK FROM SAVING THE WORLD: Using those little fountain thingies.  
  
Reason: They give you items!!!!!  
  
-  
  
Runner Up: Lemuria Tour.  
  
Reason: Hey...when you're bored, why not be bored in the place where boredom reigns supreme?  
  
_________  
  
_________  
  
BEST WAY TO PLAY THIS GAME: With a GBA SP in a very dark room where you can see nothing but the screen.  
  
Reason: You get so focused on the game, it's alot better.  
  
-  
  
Runner Up: Under the covers of your bed in the dark.  
  
Reason: That's pretty cool too, but seems a little odd.  
  
_________  
  
_________  
  
SCARIEST MOMENT: Entering Garoh.  
  
Reason: It gets darker as you get farther in. Spooky..  
  
-  
  
Runner Up: Realizing that they may not make a Golden Sun 3.  
  
Reason: It's scary, because they didn't give good closure on Alex. And we may never know the truth...  
  
_________  
  
_________  
  
THINGS CHECKED THE MOST: Those boxes and pots in the houses.  
  
Reason: Because they might have cool items in them...or a smoke bomb...yeah...  
  
-  
  
Runner Up: Potential places of Djinn.   
  
Reason: Gotta catch 'em all!  
  
_________  
  
_________  
  
BEST BOAT: Yours.   
  
Reason: It flies.  
  
-  
  
Runner Up: Theirs.  
  
Reason: All the other boats are the same, in the sense that they don't fly.  
  
_________  
  
_________  
  
"Stop!" shouted Iva, standing up from his seat. "I can't take anymore non-trophy awards!"  
  
Jenna looked up in surprise as Ivan ran up to the stage.  
  
"Please! Just get Isaac back!  
  
"Um... It's not up to me when he gets back..." said Jenna. She quickly slapped down another card.  
  
_________  
  
COOLEST IN-BATTLE ATTACKING PSYNERGY: Oddysey.  
  
Reason: Those swords look like they'd hurt.  
  
Runner Up: Diamond Berg.  
  
Reason: Being frozen, then rapidly slashed up...so cool....  
  
_________  
  
"No more!" said Ivan, practically crawling up to Jenna.  
  
"I'm sorry Ivan," said Jenna, looking through her remaining cards, "but you gotta get Isaac first. Until then..." she picked up the current card being shown, and switch it with another card.  
  
"No!" shouted Ivan. "Nooo!!"  
  
_________  
  
COOLEST OVERWORLD PSYNERGY: Mind Read.  
  
Reason: Heh heh...   
  
Runner Up: Reveal.  
  
Reason: Meh...it makes the screen look cool.  
  
_________  
  
"Jenna stop!" yelled Ivan, grabbing Jenna's ankles and looking up at her with eyes that resembled a 3-year old's.  
  
Jenna smiled slightly. "Well...get Isaac on the phone...let's see when he's going to be done..."  
  
Ivan jumped up, shouting something that was mixed with relief and joy. Quickly, he ran back behind the curtains.  
  
"Hey...a Gamecube!" said the voice of Ivan from behind the stage.  
  
"No touching!" shouted Jenna, turning to stare at the curtains.  
  
"Aww..."  
  
Jenna shrugged, and switched the cards.  
  
_________  
  
COOLEST IN-BATTLE SUPPORT PSYNERGY: Pure Wish/Cool Aura.  
  
Reason: Suh-weet! Saved my life a TON.  
  
Runner Up: Revive.  
  
Reason: C'mon, you can't tell me you didn't use this at least ONCE.  
  
_________  
  
"Hello...Isaac?" came the voice of Ivan.  
  
Jenna switched the cards. "Better not waste time..."  
  
_________  
  
COOLEST IN-BATTLE SUPPORT PSYNERGY: Pure Wish/Cool Aura.  
  
Reason: Suh-weet! Saved my life a TON.  
  
Runner Up: Revive.  
  
Reason: C'mon, you can't tell me you didn't use this at least ONCE.  
  
_________  
  
Ivan appeared from back stage as Jenna was looking through her cards.  
  
"That was the machine...it sounded a lot like Isaac, so I was talking to it for a minute. Anywho...I guess Isaac must be on his way since there was no answer," stated Ivan, walking up next to Jenna.  
  
Jenna raised an eyebrow. "You talked to a machine?"  
  
"Yeah...just until it beeped, saying that it couldn't record anymore of my message."  
  
"I see...well, go sit down then...I've got a few more of these to show before Isaac returns."  
  
Ivan's eyes widened. "No! No more!"  
  
"Oh go sit down you baby!" said Jenna, waving her hand in the direction of the audience. She turned away from Ivan and replaced the current card with another.  
  
"NO!" shouted Ivan. He reached over her shoulder, grabbed the card, then shoved it in house mouth. "I wom't awow you po haf amymow fum!" said the Jupiter Adept, his mouth full of the card. To Jenna's surprise, he grabbed the other cards from her hands and shredded them all.  
  
"...Ivan...I think the back of the cards are coated with that stuff used on post-it notes..." said Jenna, backing away from Garet, who continued to shred the little pieces of the cards.  
  
Ivan stopped shredding the cards, and stared at Jenna. "Oh...." was all he said. Quickly he spit out the card in his mouth.  
  
As he was wiping his mouth, and Jenna was rolling her eyes, the front door to the auditorium opened, surprising everyone. They thought it was locked.  
  
"I'm back!" shouted the form of Isaac. He was followed closely by Kraden and Garet, who looked angry. Apparently they weren't too happy about being locked out.  
  
"Yeah...I had to unlock the door," said Isaac, dangling keys in front of him. "Musta auto-locked or something."  
  
"Isaac!" shouted Felix. "Where'd you go?!"  
  
Isaac smiled. "Oh, nowhere...just home for a bit to develop a little...surprise..." he said smugly. He patted his pocket, then looked up at Felix. "In due time I will reveal it...until then...I'm afraid I must take back my duties as host. I'm afraid we must go back to the boring, trophy-run show... I'm sure Jenna made the show enjoying, but that must come to an end."  
  
There was a loud cheer that erupted from the audience. Tears flowed out of eyes, hearts stopped, dogs wet themselves out of joy, a few people even ran up and kissed Isaac square on the mouth.  
  
"Feh...I didn't think they were THAT bad..." said Jenna, crossing her arms and glaring at everyone. Shrugging, she walked back being the curtains and began playing 'Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
Joker: Time to go! Buh-bye! Don't forget to check out www.darkmonkey.com for my Golden Sun comic!   
  
Oh yeah....Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles rules... Please be nice to it if you buy it...make sure you play it daily, and tuck it in at night before you go to bed yourself. It deserves it...(though not as much as a few better games; Metroid Prime, Golden Sun 1&2, and a few other games that will remain nameless until I can remember what they are... Sorry, my newest medication kinda puts me in a zone of no return...it makes me sleepy and hallucinate...I hate it, but it's kinda fun...for the first 2 minutes...then you feel like you wanna puke. Oh yeah, it's not DRUGS, it's actual perscribed medication.)  
  
Review!  
  
JokersSpecter@hotmail.com - E-mail me for whatever or add me to MSN messenger to talk to me about stuff. 


	9. 9 Award Ceremony It's back!

Warning: This contains many spoilers for both games. If you haven't played one of them or both, I suggest skipping this story if you don't want to know what happens in the game.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joker: My site is open (not MINE, but I make a comic on it...and it's my friend's site.) www.darkmonkey.com  
  
It has my GS comic on it! Check it out!   
  
Or check it out after you read this chapter...  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Ten - Isaac Returns. Insert Appropriate Cheering Here.]  
  
After a lengthy celebration had passed, Isaac returned to the stage. He was slightly disturbed from the amount of kisses he had just received...from guys. Yes indeed, people were happy to see him.  
  
"Well," said Isaac as he reached the microphone. "I don't know what happened while I was away, but I'm sure you all still enjoyed receiving your trophies!" He smiled brightly, expecting an applause, or cheering of sorts.  
  
Not a single person in the audience clapped their hands together...unless you count Garet, who was trying to extinguish a fireball he created in his hand.  
  
"Err...okay...then..." muttered Isaac. "I suppose you'll all want to know what I went off to do," he said. A few members of the audience nodded, while others said, "Yeah."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you just yet, but you'll know in good time," he said, patting his pocket again. An outline of a small object was clearly shown.  
  
"I do, however, have a new set of awards ready...though I'm sure none of you ca-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, the audience began to question him if the awards had anything to do with winning trophies.  
  
Isaac scratched his head. "Uh...yeah...I have some new trophies...they're much more durable too. And...edible..." He motioned to the door. Entering into the room was none other than Isaac's mom, Dora. In front of her she was pushing a cart that had a tray full of lighthouse-shaped cookies... Sugar cookies...  
  
Many eyebrows in the audience rose, while even more mouths started to water. The majority of the people in the room knew just how tasty Dora's food was, and her cookies were no exception. Instantly, about five people tried to snatch a cookie off of the tray. Dora was prepared; she pulled out a large wooden spoon and smacked at any hands that got near a cookie.  
  
"No touching!" exclaimed Dora, glaring at the people who were rubbing their sore hands.  
  
"Bring them up here Mom," said Isaac, pointing to a spot on the stage beside him.  
  
Dora did as she was told, ignoring the hungry eyes that followed her.  
  
"Okay...I can see that you are all hungry...so I think we'll get started," said Isaac, resisting the urge to grab a cookie for himself.  
  
"The next award is for the 'COOLEST SUMMON', and I think we can all agree that this goes to my good friend, who still owes me that money from poker last week; Catastrophe(GS 2)!" Isaac said. Various Djinn appeared just as they always would before. This time, they all gathered in one spot, and merged into one another, creating the "very" cool Catastrophe.  
  
"Here you go..." said Isaac, pointing to the tray of cookies.  
  
Catastrophe reached down and picked up a cookie, which was no bigger than the tip of his pinky. In a puff of black smoke, he disappeared. Somehow, the smoke formed the words "Yummy" before disappearing into the air.  
  
"Runner up for that category is uh...I dunno...we'll say Judgment(GS 1&2), 'cause he's got a cool lion-headed gun," Isaac said.  
  
"Next," continued the golden-haired host, "we have the category for the 'WORST BAD GUY'...and I'm proud to say that Alex(GS 1&2) wins, just 'cause he never even hurt the heroes! Hehe," announced Isaac.  
  
He watched as Alex walked up to the stage and grabbed a cookie. The blue-haired man turned to Isaac, and said calmly, "I'm not embarrassed about this award...just 'cause your mother's Sugar Cookies are so good. Otherwise...I'd probably be hitting you right now. Alex took a bite of the cookie and walked off stage.  
  
Isaac shrugged, saying, "Whatever...runner up is Dodonpa(GS 1)...'cause he needed something else to fight for him."  
  
A few people laughed when they remembered how Dodonpa was humiliated by his own father in the game. Dodonpa - who happened to be in the audience - sighed, and covered his face, trying to hide from view.  
  
"Okay, next...is the category 'OWNER OF THE BIGGEST SWORD" ...Yeah, Catastrophe(GS 2) again... His sword is big... The runner up...is me and Felix, 'cause we can summon a giant sword with our 'Oddysey' skill! Haha, go us!"  
  
Catastrophe once again appeared, this time with his very large sword, obviously showing it off. He grabbed another cookie, and shoved it in his mouth. He didn't bother chewing, 'cause the cookie is basically a crumb to him anyway...  
  
Another fantastic disappearance from Catastrophe occured, this time the smoke saying, "Make Them Bigger...".  
  
Dora, who had taken a seat in the audience, said, "I don't think I can make them any bigger... If I added anymore sugar than they have in them now...it could probably cause a reaction that would sent the person who ate it into a hyper spree..."  
  
Isaac smiled slightly, remembering the last time his mother had added just a little too much sugar into a cookie he ate.   
  
"The next awards are going to be difficult to announce...because they're based on opinion more than anything... So...since I'm the host, I think that my opinion matters!" He laughed evilly, then smiled again. "Yes, well... I think we'll take a page from the "Cliff Hanger" book of suspenseness...uh...if that's a word...and take a break!"  
  
It was then that the audience tried to kill him. (Or just hurt him badly...)  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Overview]  
  
Coolest Summon - Catastrophe | Runner Up - Judgment  
  
Worst Bad Guy - Alex | Runner Up - Dodonpa  
  
Owner Of The Biggest Sword - Catastrophe | Runner Up - Isaac and Felix  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
Joker: Sorry for the shortness... Umm...kinda late at night right now, but I still wanted to get a new chapter up.  
  
Okay, I believe next chapter I'll start doing the whole "couples" awards, and "coolest character" and such... I didn't want to before, because it's based around opinions, and with things like couples and characters, many opinions are different for the readers of GS fanfiction. I hope you won't be disappointed if I don't pick a couple or person for a certain award that you think should be someone else...  
  
Review!  
  
www.darkmonkey.com  
  
JokersSpecter@hotmail.com - E-mail me for whatever or add me to MSN messenger to talk to me about stuff. 


	10. 10 Award Ceremony

Warning: This contains many spoilers for both games. If you haven't played one of them or both, I suggest skipping this story if you don't want to know what happens in the game.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joker: Bleh...this chapter's gonna be a pain to write. I bet I lose half of my readers to this chapter.  
  
First off, I'd like to say that I've attempted to make this story as close to the opinions of everyone as possible. Second, I'd like to say that I appreciate everyone giving their opinions on what pairings I should do, but I can't do them all...so a few may be ignored. Please, don't flame me saying "OMG U SUXXOR D00D HOW COULD U DO THAT PAIRING?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!11oneone!", or anything that has that same spirit to it.  
  
Third, I should mention that I have recently tried to make myself open to ALL pairings, except slash (sorry, just not my kinda thing...), and that I do not hate any specific pairing.   
  
That being said, enjoy this chapter for the humor, not for what pairings I may choose in it.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Eleven - Voting.]  
  
"Time for the 'interesting' stuff, hehe," said Isaac, flashing an evil grin to the audience. A few younger members of the crowd covered their eyes with their hands. It wasn't that they were scared...it was 'cause Isaac had food on his teeth, and it was gross. Yep...gross...  
  
"Well, anyway...as much as I know you'll all hate this, I figured I'd make it interesting by doing a poll of the audience. No, not the real-time audience," said Isaac, looking at a spot in the air (means he's looking at you...the reader...), "but the audience here in this room. Okay, not uh...well, I'll set up a little stand up here to allow you all to vote for certain pairings. Jenna?" Isaac called, turning to look at the curtains.  
  
The curtains waved a little, then parted. A very grim-faced Jenna appeared, pushing out box, and carrying a stack of cards. When she got next to Isaac, she turned to look at him. "This had better be worth it...you made me die on Crystal Chronicles..." she said, practically shooting fire from her eyes.  
  
Isaac smiled sheepishly. "Eh...well...it will be interesting...I dunno 'bout it being 'worth it'... It should be pretty funny too, haha," Isaac said, taking a few steps backwards.  
  
Jenna glared at Isaac, then walked back behind the curtain. "I'll be back here if you need me. All I can say is that next time it better be more important..." she warned before disappearing into the darkness behind the red curtain.  
  
Standing still for a moment, Isaac shook his head. "Ha! Everything I do is worth it. How can she even question the worth-itness of this?"  
  
As if he had completely lost all memory of the audience, then regained it suddenly, Isaac jumped and turned to the crowd. "Oh, sorry folks. Yes, well, I have a form here," he said waving the new stack of cards, "that you can fill out. Try to make it funny, if you can...'cause that's what we're here for...at least, that's what I'M here for."  
  
Isaac slapped the cards down on the voting box, and disappeared behind the curtains. The audience stayed in their seats, wondering if they should do something.  
  
Poking his head back through the curtains, Isaac said, "Well, c'mon, get voting!" He made his golden-haired head disappear again behind the curtains.  
  
The first person to stand up was Kraden. Rubbing his hands together, he walked up to the stage, muttering something about "Revenge on Jenna and Garet." But nobody listened to him...nobody ever really did.  
  
When Kraden finished, a few more people went up to vote, and so on...  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Twelve - More Intermissions!]  
  
"Yeah...Clavats rule...but the Lilties aren't too bad," said Isaac, watching as Jenna played Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles, both of them relaxing in beanbag chairs.  
  
"Oh, of course! I wouldn't play any other character!" said Jenna, jumping in her seat as she hacked and/or slashed various monsters. "Hey, Isaac, who does this remind you of..."  
  
On the screen, Jenna's female Clavat charged up the spell "Fire", and moved the icon over her character. In a brilliant array of flames, the spell consumed her character, then quickly disappeared.  
  
"Haha, it's Garet, right?" asked Isaac, slapping his knees in laughter.  
  
"Yeah, hehe...it's a good thing it doesn't hurt my character on the game though...which is the opposite in Garet's case," Jenna stated, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
"Hey Isaac! Get out here!" shouted somebody from the auditorium.  
  
Isaac jumped out of his chair. "Looks like they're ready. Maybe you should get out here too, since there's bound to be an award with you in it."  
  
Jenna looked up at him and shrugged. "Whatever...just toss the trophy back here. I'm too into this game to get up."  
  
"Err...well, okay then..." Isaac mumbled, walking towards the curtain. Parting the curtain, he took one last look at Jenna and sighed. "Choosing some other game over our own...pathetic..."  
  
Walking out onto the stage, Isaac smiled brightly and said, "Heeeey folks! I'm back!"  
  
To the audience it almost seemed as if he wanted an applause.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to leave you once again in patience, so that I can go count these up and figure out the results. Have fun with your uh...10th intermission? 11th? Ah, I forget. Anywho, if anyone wants to take the stage and tell a joke, go ahead." As quickly as he had reappeared, Isaac disappeared again, lugging the box behind him.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Thirteen - Unlucky Number...]  
  
"Okay, what the crap...somebody wrote 'You suck!' on one of the cards!" complained Isaac as he dug through the box, which contained a total of twenty cards. Apparently quite a few people didn't participate.  
  
"So?" said Jenna, not taking her eyes off of the television screen.  
  
Isaac sighed. "Well, they weren't SUPPOSED to write 'You Suck!' under "What would be your favorite pairing?" I think that they aren't enjoying this show...  
  
"Tell me about it...they practically booed me off the stage," stated Jenna, biting her lip as she entered a boss fight.  
  
"Argh! See this? Somebody put in that their favorite pairing was Kraden and you! KRADEN AND YOU! What is up with THAT!?!" yelled Isaac.  
  
Jenna froze.  
  
"That is just some really scary stuff, sorry to say. Maybe I should have made this multiple choice..."  
  
The stunned Jenna didn't seem to notice herself dying on the game. Instead, she turned around, stood up, and with a zombie-type of look in her face, strode over to Isaac.  
  
"WHO...PUT...THAT...IN?!" she shouted, picking up Isaac by his nifty golden scarf.  
  
"I-I...Uh...I d-don't know!" sputtered Isaac, trying to look at the card to find a name. "I don't think they put a name!"  
  
Jenna's eyes began to twitch as she dropped Isaac to the floor. Slowly, she began to walk towards the curtain.  
  
"Jenna? ...Jenna! No! DON'T KILL THEM!" cried Isaac, jumping to his feet and stepping forward to stop Jenna. Before he could reach her, he stopped. Having second thoughts, he slowly walked backwards, and returned to his spot on the floor next to the box. Continuing his search through the box to tally up the votes, he muttered to himself, "They'll be fine...and I wanna be safe..."  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Fourteen - Finally! Back to the awards!]  
  
Isaac returned cautiously to the stage to find Jenna moving through the crowd, asking each person the same thing; "Are you the wise-guy who thought it would be funny to say your favorite pairing was me and Kraden?!"  
  
Every person said no, in fear that they might soon be torched with the fires of the devil himself...or herself...  
  
"Jenna, you've got some mail from home on Crystal Chronicles!" shouted Isaac, pointing towards the curtains. It was his attempt to free the audience from Jenna's wrath.  
  
Gasping, Jenna swung around and looked at Isaac. "I do?! Is it from my mom? Or maybe my dad?"  
  
"I don't know! You'd better go see!" yelled Isaac, trying to hide a smile.  
  
Jenna nodded and bolted up the stage, and behind the curtain. Isaac knew that even though she hadn't received mail, she'd soon get caught up in the fun of the game.  
  
"Okay, sorry that took so long folks...I was uh...fireproofing my clothes," said Isaac, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways, I've got a new load of awards, and all I can say is I hope that the cookies haven't gone cold."  
  
A few people, coughed slightly. Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" he said, turning to look at the tray of cookies. To his horror, he saw that the tray was empty.  
  
"What-why-who?! Can't I leave you guys alone with the cookies for even five minutes?!" he shouted, kicking the cart off the stage. "You guys just ate the trophies!"  
  
"Nuh-uh! I didn't!" shouted Sheba.   
  
"And how'd you get out of your restraints?!" boomed Isaac, throwing Sheba a look of evil.  
  
Sheba thought about that for a moment. "Um...well...I kinda...said I'd kiss whoever freed me...and, well...as beautiful as I am, naturally everyone wanted to help me. Well, 'cept the girls...they just rolled their eyes," muttered Sheba, staring hard at Mia and Feizhi.  
  
Kraden jumped up smiling. "Yeah, and I was the one to free her! Haha, I was the one who got the kiss!"  
  
Sheba gagged. "Ugh...yeah...it's true..."  
  
Throwing his hands up in the air, Isaac said, "Whatever! Just sit down and let's get this over with!"  
  
Many people in the crowd agreed. A few even took the time to stand up from their seats and applaud.  
  
"Okay, now I think I'm going to do this VERY quickly, so that people who have hate towards the certain pairings can't say that I spent too long talking about it. Okay, now the first award goes for the 'MOST POPULAR PAIRING', and...well I'll be darned. It's Mia and I(GS 1 &2)! Or as it's more commonly called... Mudshipping!" announced Isaac. The host watched as Mia walked up to the stage, blushing like mad.  
  
When Mia approached him, Isaac shook her hand. "Well, that's the best I can give you as a trophy, seeing as how somebody ate them all..."  
  
She smiled. "That's okay...I understand."  
  
"Yes, well...you should return to your seat, so we can get these cursed awards over with, and get back to the FUN ones..." said Isaac, looking down at his cards.  
  
Agreeing with him, Mia walked back to her seat, quietly saying something about "Never washing this hand again."  
  
"The runner up for that category is Jenna and Garet(GS 1 & 2), or Flameshipping."  
  
"What?!" Garet shouted, standing up. "That's an outrage!"  
  
Jenna stuck her head out from the curtain. "Say what?!"  
  
Isaac shook his head, slapping his forehead with his hand. "Guys, you didn't get first, so don't worry!"  
  
Silence passed between the three Adepts. After about ten seconds, Jenna disappeared behind the curtain again, and Garet sat down in his seat.  
  
"Good," said Isaac. The host looked down at his cards again. "Well..." Isaac scratched the back of his head. "I'd really hate to continue without trophies..."  
  
"Me too!" shouted Garet.  
  
"Ah, good! Glad to hear that Garet! You can help me make more!" exclaimed Isaac.  
  
Garet's eyes widened. "Huh?"  
  
"You heard me, now get up here and come backstage. I'll get Jenna to help too."  
  
Isaac disappeared behind the curtains. A slightly shocked Garet stood up and nervously ventured back behind the curtains as well.  
  
Kraden, who had been smiling the entire time, leaned over to the person sitting next to him and said. "Hey...guess what? Sheba kissed me!"  
  
"Yeah...whatever..." muttered the man.  
  
Frowning, Kraden leaned over to the person on his other side. "Hey...guess what? I put on my card that my favorite pairing is me and Jenna!"  
  
"That's nice..." murmured the person, pulling out a book to read.  
  
Kraden looked around. After a moment, he folded his arms and scowled. "You're all boring..."  
  
Little did Kraden know, that it was actually HE that was boring.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Overview]  
  
Most Popular Couple - Isaac and Mia. | Runner Up - Garet and Jenna.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
Joker: Mmm, one award? Wow...looks like the whole "couple" awards will have to continue on to the next chapter...bleh... I'll try to update faster, however. I just had to work up the nerve to stand up against a few flames to make this one, and now that I have those extra guts...I'll probably have no trouble writing. So nyah.  
  
Review!  
  
www.darkmonkey.com  
  
JokersSpecter@hotmail.com - E-mail me for whatever or add me to MSN messenger to talk to me about stuff. 


	11. 11 Award Ceremony

Warning: This contains many spoilers for both games. If you haven't played one of them or both, I suggest skipping this story if you don't want to know what happens in the game.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joker: Ah...updates are going to be really slow for awhile. I've seem to have come across problems that delay my writing.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Fifteen - Lookit Them Bones!]  
  
"Okay...trophies...hmm... What could we make new trophies out of?" asked Garet as he searched around the darkened area, lit only by a small lamp and the television screen that Jenna was using to play the GameCube on.  
  
"I already know what we're going to make them out of. I've planned ahead," stated Isaac. He disappeared into the darkest area of the room.  
  
Garet scratched his head. "Well...don't leave me guessing here..."  
  
"Very well... If you must know, a few rabid fanst managed to get back here before the show started.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And I killed them. We'll be using their bones for trophies," said Isaac, reappearing with a large metal box.  
  
"Oh...okay then," replied Garet. It took a few seconds for what Isaac had said to register in his head.  
  
"Wait, wha?!" he yelled, jumping back away from the box and staring at it in horror.  
  
Isaac grinned. "Nah, I'm just kidding. This box is full of your stuffed animals. I stole them off your bed on the way here earlier when I realized you failed to give me a ride."  
  
Garet gasped. After a moment, he sighed and smiled. "Oh, I get it... You're kidding again." He laughed and tapped the box's lid. "So what's REALLY in this?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Isaac replied, "I told you... It's your stuffed animals." He opened the box, revealing about fifty stuffed animals packed in tightly.  
  
Garet's eyes nearly shot out of his skull.  
  
"My fuzzlies!" he screamed.  
  
Jenna, who had been trying to ignore the two boys, looked away from the T.V. screen and stared at Garet.  
  
"Fuzzlies...?" she asked, half-laughing.  
  
"Yes! They're my friends!"  
  
Isaac sighed and shook his head. "Would it help if you had some other friends instead, then?" he asked, closing the lid so Garet would stop trying to grab them out of the box.  
  
Garet stopped complaining for a moment. "I...I guess..."  
  
Nodding, Isaac dropped the box on the ground. "Good. Hello there, I'm Isaac, your REAL friend. And over there is Jenna, who is also your real friend."  
  
Both of Garet's eyebrows went up.  
  
"There," said Isaac, stooping down to open the box again. "Problem solved... Now help me alter these so they look more like trophies than 'fuzzlies'..."  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Part Sixteen - Candy and Stuffed Animals.]  
  
"Alrighty folks! We're back, and with trophies!" exclaimed Isaac. He and Garet carried the trunk out onto the stage. Isaac looked extremely happy, while Garet looked...well...like an overcooked chicken.  
  
"You're lucky Jenna's on your side," whispered Garet harshly. "I would have had my fuzzlies back if it weren't for her."  
  
Isaac smiled brightly. "She owed me for letting her play my GameCube."  
  
Turning back to the audience, Isaac said, "Now...they aren't as good as cookies...but they'll have to do."  
  
Garet shouted "HEY!" at the insult as Isaac opened the box lid, revealing quite a lot of stuffed animals with bite-sized candy bars attached to them using a string.  
  
"You've killed them...you've killed them all," sobbed Garet, dropping down to hug the box.  
  
"No, I tied a string around their necks, and then tied the candy onto that. I didn't KILL them...because they AREN'T ALIVE," said Isaac, shaking his head and glaring at his friend.  
  
"It's not true...it's not true...don't listen to him guys..." said Garet, peeking over the box wall to look at his stuffed animals.  
  
Isaac narrowed his eyes even more. "Okay, fine...here. The next category is 'PERSON WITH THE MOST STUFFED ANIMALS', and the winner is Garet(GS 1&2)...the runner up is nobody, 'cause I don't know anybody else who even HAS stuffed animals."  
  
Reaching down into the the box, Isaac pulled out a stuffed animal. He pulled it out of the box and throw it.  
  
"NO! MY FUZZLY! HE'S SCARED OF FLYING!" Garet screamed. He jumped up and leaped out into the aisle to catch the stuffed animal.  
  
Fortunately for him, Isaac can't throw too far.  
  
Unfortunately for him, the ground isn't soft and cushioned.   
  
His head smacked into the ground, causing him to lose consciousness. A few people murmured in surprise, but nobody bothered to get up.  
  
"Uh, well...let's start," muttered Isaac. "First, I feel I've got to make up for last category's trophy mishap."  
  
Isaac grabbed a trophy and tossed it in the direction of Mia. However, his throw once again lacked both aim and strength. Instead of landing by Mia, the stuffed animal bounced off of Kraden's head. Somehow, it redirected itself in mid-air, as well as gained more air-time after hitting Kraden's head, and landed in Mia's lap.  
  
As soon as the stuffed animal landed in it's destination, a few people clapped.  
  
"Er...thanks! Yeah, that was intentional!" stated Isaac, rubbing the back of his head and smiling. Under his breath, he muttered, "Wow...that was lucky..."  
  
Smiling again, Isaac pulled out his handy stack of cards and began reading from the top one. "Well, first category for the new trophies...er...second category, I mean," he said, looking down at Garet, "is the 'PERSON LEAST LIKELY TO BE PAIRED WITH ANOTHER'...and I think most of us can agree that Piers/Picard(GS 2) is the winner of this. Runner up...both Felix and Ivan, because it's kind of divided down the middle when it comes to Sheba as to who gets paired with her out of those two."  
  
Sheba smiled evilly.  
  
"Here ya go Piers/Picard!" shouted Isaac, making another horrible throw. Luckily for him, Piers/Picard was in the front row, so the stuffed animal actually landed pretty close to it's target.  
  
Isaac held up another card. "Next...Um...I'm going to whisper this one out so Jenna doesn't hear it. Next, is the award for the 'COUPLE THAT SHOULD NEVER HAPPEN'...and I think EVERYONE can agree that this one goes to Felix and Jenna(GS 1&2)..."   
  
Felix's eyes bulged out and his mouth fell to his knees.  
  
"Wha...WHAT?! That's SICK!" he shouted.  
  
Rubbing his chin, Isaac said. "Yeah...and for obvious reasons, the runner up is Kraden and anybody(GS 1&2)."  
  
Kraden raised an eyebrow. "I think these results are rigged," he said.  
  
"Anyhoo...here ya go Felix," said Isaac. He grabbed a stuffed animal and threw it. Once again, it was a horrible throw... Amazingly, it was both weak AND lacking direction. It landed right in Kraden's lap.  
  
"Err...oops..." Isaac said.  
  
"He can KEEP it! This category sickens me," muttered Felix.  
  
"Woo-hoo! I got a trophy for a pairings award!" said Kraden, jumping out of his seat and cheering.  
  
"Righ... Sure..." murmured Isaac, switching the cards around. His eyes widened, and a smile spread across his face when he came to the next one.   
  
"Ah! Here's a good one! It's also obvious as to who the winner is! The winner for the 'SEXIEST GUY' category, is me!(GS 1&2) Hehe, time to claim my trophy!"  
  
Isaac bent down to get a trophy out of the box. Before he could grab one, the door to the auditorium suddenly burst open.  
  
"Isaac!" shrieked a girl's voice.  
  
"Wha?" Isaac looked up, only to see his worst nightmare.  
  
A fangirl ran down the aisle. On her shirt were the words "I (heart) Isaac".  
  
Yes...it was indeed Isaac's worst nightmare. A rabid fangirl.  
  
"I found you!" she shouted, grinning from ear to ear. She continued running down the aisle, slowing down only to step on Garet a few times.  
  
"Who...wha?!" shouted Isaac, taking a few steps backwards and dropping his cards.  
  
The girl jumped up on stage, and wasted no time tackling Isaac.  
  
"Hey! Get off!"  
  
"No! You're mine!"  
  
Isaac's face resembled somebody who was running from Dullahan.  
  
The girl's face resembled somebody who had just found a million gold peices.  
  
"You're not allowed in here!" yelled Isaac, trying to get up, which only resulted in him being hugged tighter.  
  
"I'm your biggest fan! I'm allowed to go ANYWHERE with you!" she laughed.  
  
"Biggest fan...?"  
  
"Yep! I'm the one who sent you those millions an' millions of fan letters!"  
  
Isaac started to struggle even more. "Ahh! Queenie Z! She's insane! Her letters prove it!" he screamed.  
  
"Give ME an award! I can take YOU home as the trophy!" she said, standing up and pulling Isaac's scarf, dragging him to his feet.  
  
"Ack! Help!" cried Isaac. "I was just kidding about the fan-bone-trophies!!!"  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
[Overview]  
  
Person With The Most Stuffed Animals - Garet. | Runner Up - None.  
  
Person Least Likely To Be Paired With Another - Piers/Picard. | Runner Up - Ivan and Felix.  
  
Couple That Should Never Happen - Felix and Jenna. | Runner Up - Kraden and anybody.  
  
Sexiest Guy - Isaac. | Runner Up - There is no runner up.  
  
:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:·:~:  
  
Joker: Ah, a cameo of a fan! Those are ALWAYS fun! Especially when I can assume that the way I wrote her would be the way she would act if she REALLY came across Isaac.  
  
Review!  
  
www.darkmonkey.com  
  
JokersSpecter@hotmail.com - E-mail me for whatever or add me to MSN messenger to talk to me about stuff. 


End file.
